Draco's Surprising Love
by Dark Chrona
Summary: Its the Yule Ball and there's just this one girl who seems to stand out. Problem? Not in Draco's opinion, until later at least. PS: Sorry if it goes from one place to another, I wanted it to do that :P And sorry for the bad summory... I hope you'll read it and realize the story is better then what the summory makes it seem.


She looked stunning. Her short hair was pulled back into a bun and her eyes were shinning brown just like her hair. Her dress went to her knees and it was a beautiful, elegant black. Across the room, she broke out into a smile and tried not to laugh. The only thing that might've flawed her outfit was the fact that she had black convers instead of high-heels on.

Even with that slight flaw, it didn't matter; she was stunning. How come I never noticed her before, Draco thought. She must be a beauty even without the dress. Of course, she had to be in Slytherin, there was no way she wasn't a pure-blood or in Slytherin. If he had noticed her earlier, he would've asked her to the Yule Ball.

His view of her was suddenly cut off when his actual date for the Yule Ball stepping in front of him. He scowled instantly while Pansy asked him if he wanted to dance.

Dance? With Pansy? He shook his head and snapped at her to move; he would rather dance with a Muggle-born then Pansy, really.

A sly smirk suddenly slides across his face. Why settle for either, when there was a stunning beauty standing in front of him.

So, he got up and strolled over there, ignoring Pansy's whispers. When he reached the mysterious beauty she was laughing at something her friend said and didn't notice his presence until one of her friends stopped laughing and stared at him, shocked and a bit fearful.

He ignored them though when she finally turned to him, her gaze still locked on her friends until she looked up at him. She didn't try to hide her confused gaze and just stared at him, waiting for him to talk.

Draco held out his hand, looking deeply in her eyes. "May I have this dance?" he asked, giving a slight bow with his hand still reached out for hers.

He held his breath as he stood straighter and watched her; she looked from his hand to Draco to her friends. Finally, her brown eyes met his grey ones. "Sure," she replied, placing her hand on his.

As he led her away, her friends all started to gasp and whisper about what they witnessed. Draco didn't think much of it as they stopped walking when they reached the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was slow dancing while being romantic with each other.

Nervously, Draco slid both his hands on her waist while she put her hands on his shoulder. She gave him an encouraging smile as they started to sway to the new song _Smile_ by Usher Kracker.

Throughout the whole night, they simply danced together without stopping; Draco would tell a few jokes and she would laugh and she would say something funny back. This made Draco grin; at least she had a sense of humor.

It was when the Yule Ball was about to be over when Draco realized one thing, he didn't know her name. She had to be in Slytherin, so that didn't worry him, and he was sure he would recognize her if he saw her again after tonight, but it would be a lot easier if he had her name.

Finally, he asked her, "Hey, what's your name?"

She looked surprised, her eyebrows rising slowly as she bit back a laugh. "You asked me to dance without even knowing anything about me?" she asked, failing to suppress her grin.

Draco raised an eyebrow and leaned in to whisper softly, "I know you're a beauty." He pulled back and stared into her eyes, only a few inches apart.

He started to lean in, ready to kiss her—

When she put her hand in front of his lips. Draco pulled back, surprised and a bit hurt, and stared at her. She gave a small laugh and pulled away from him, releasing his grip. "Sorry, Malfoy, but not tonight," she winked at him. "If you still want to give me a kiss tomorrow when you see me, then do it then."

Before Draco could reply, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before turning and leaving. He stared at her back as she made her way back to her friends before going back to the table Pansy was pouting at. He raised an eyebrow at her when she huffed and left, angry.

He could guess why she was angry but he couldn't understand why Crabbe and Goyle were staring at him, completely in shock.

"What?" he hissed at them, scowling. They just shook their heads slowly before getting up and walking away, whispering to each other.

Draco stared at them, scowling more furiously now, before following after them but decided not to walk with them and just stayed behind them all the way, his head packed full of the mysterious girl.

Who, he just realized, slipped away without giving her name.

**o0o**

The next morning was the worst morning Draco had ever had. He had figured out why his friends were acting like they did: the mysterious girl was a Muggle-born. Not only that, but she wasn't even in Slytherin. None of his friends knew what house she was put in but it wasn't theirs.

No wonder the bloody Mudblood was surprised he talked to her! No wonder she called him "Malfoy" when almost all of the Slytherin call him by his first name. He scowled as he walked down the hallway, seething.

How could he get tricked so easily? She went along with him, even though she knew what would happen the next day; that he would find out and surely act like nothing had happened between them.

Without even thinking about it, his hand traced the cheek that she kissed. He stopped when he realized what he was doing and continued to stomp down the hallway.

That's when he caught sight of her; she was with the same friends she was that very night and they were all laughing. But that wasn't the worst part; the worst part was that they were all wearing yellow.

The color for the Hufflepuff house.

Color drained from Draco's face. He danced with a Hufflepuff, he joked with a Hufflepuff, he almost _kissed_ a Hufflepuff, and a Hufflepuff kissed him.

He felt dizzy suddenly and was going to go a different way when the Hufflepuff Mudblood looked up and spotted him. Their gazes stayed locked for a few seconds before she smirked and turned back to her friends.

He gulped and continued to walk down the same hallway. She must've seen him trying to sneak off, that must be why she was smirking. Draco's eyes continued to glance over at her as he was about to walk past her. Surely she would do something to try and get his attention? Maybe glance up at him?

Two steps away before they passed each other.

Maybe she would smile up at him or maybe she would try and touch his hand?

One more step away before they passed each other.

Nothing yet, but he was sure she was going to do something—

They passed each other and nothing happened. Draco was so shocked he stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing his friends to bump into him. He quickly hurried, walking faster down the hallway like he didn't care that she didn't even glance up at him.

It was only when he got to his classroom that it even crossed his mind that she might've wanted him to make a move first.

**o0o**

It was almost curfew time when Draco sneakily entered the library. There was practically no one there and the librarian wasn't anywhere to be seen. Breathing a sigh of relief, he quickly walked to the back of the library.

In a corner on a tall shelf were stacks of year books. Without a second to lose, Draco quickly found last year's notebook and picked the Hufflepuff one (The houses all had their own year book, Slytherins year book would only have Slytherins in it).

Skimming through it, he looked at all the girl's pictures, trying to find the girl he met yesterday. He had to at least know her name.

It wasn't like he was interested in her or something; after all, she was a Muggle-born.

When he finally found her, his breath was taken. She looked stunning, not as beautiful as she was in real life, but still breath-taking.

Under her moving picture stood a few facts about her:

_Name: Alice._

_Bloodline: Muggle-born._

_Favorite class: Defense Against the Dark Arts._

_The animal she brought here was a black tabby cat._

_She is also a Prefect._

He reread it once more, staring at it confused. She didn't have a last name, which didn't make sense. Before he could even guess why that was, a voice piped up and knowledgeable eyes stared at the book.

"Alice doesn't have a last name because she's an orphan," Hermione stated as if reading his mind.

Draco jumped to the side, dropping the book and nearly having a heart attack. "H-how'd—"

"I'm always at the library at this time and you suddenly showed up. It's obvious that I would notice," she said as she crossed her arms and stared at him.

He scowled. "Not that," he hissed lowly, glancing around. "How'd you know that I was thinking—?"

Once again, he was cut off. "Easy. You kept rereading it with a puzzled look so I came up here to help since the librarian asked me to help anyone who needs it," she replied with ease.

Draco made an annoyed sound with his tongue before shoving the book back into place. "Don't get the wrong idea," he hissed, suddenly remembering who he was talking to, "the only reason I'm looking at this is because—"

He was almost happy that Hermione cut him off, he didn't even know what he was going to say. "Don't even try it, Draco. I saw you two at the dance the other night. You were all over her, or at least you would be if she didn't stop you," she rolled her eyes while Draco's mouth kept opening and closing, trying to figure out what to say.

"Well—"

"It's a good thing she stopped you, right? You don't want to ruin your reputation," she spat, staring him down, even though he was a few inches taller. He opened his mouth to reply, but she stopped him before he even started. "If you're not even going to get serious about her, then there's no point in looking her up and trying to figure out her name."

Draco glared back at her. "Who says I'm not?"

"Her bloodline does. No way would you date a Muggle-born witch, no matter how beautiful they are."

Draco froze. She was right, of course. Why was he even in the library in the first place? He wasn't supposed to be looking her up or even thinking about her.

She was a bloody Mudblood, for Christ sake!

Without a second thought, Draco grabbed the book he dropped and shoved it into Hermione's hands before leaving, ignoring the rude comment from Hermione.

He couldn't even remember what he was thinking when he went into the library. All he knew was that he wanted to at least know her name, even if he couldn't be together with her.

_Alice_.

He smirked at the thought.

**o0o**

Draco stared out his window, his dorm room was empty, everything packed and put in their trunks. Voldemort had finally been defeated for good and everyone went back to school, for the last day of school, before he would graduate.

He and Harry weren't rivals but they still weren't even close to friends. They just didn't bother with each other, really, anymore. Ron Weasley was another case though, as Draco and Ron still glared at each other.

Hermione and Draco were more friendly then the other two, especially since she caught him in the library that one time. He stopped insulting her and she stopped her two friends from attacking him. They rarely talked but when they did there was no hate in their words, just a complete understanding. Of what, they didn't even know.

Draco left his dorm room and walked down to the cafeteria to join his friends. When he got there though, he was shocked to find that almost all of the students were in different tables. Raven Claw girls and boys joined almost every table and talked to people who weren't in their house.

When Draco looked at his table though, he wasn't surprised to find that almost everyone there hadn't gone off to another table.

He looked around, looking at all the mix colors (except green) until he found the one color he was really looking for: yellow.

Alice stood at Raven Claws table, talking with a taller boy with shaggy black hair. They were standing while they laughed and flirted with each other.

Draco's stomach dropped and he scowled in their direction. That was when Alice glanced over at him and smirked, as if she knew he was jealous.

Yes, jealous. He decided that he didn't care about his bloodline anymore, he just wanted to enjoy his short life, he hadn't told anyone yet, though, because it sounded odd, even to him.

He stomped toward the Slytherin table, looking for his friends. He finally found them, noticing Pansy shooting up from her seat and smiling. Compared to Alice's smile, hers was ugly.

Pansy came to him, not wanting to wait for him to walk slowly to their spot. "Draco—" she was about to hug him when he lifted his hand in front of his body, telling her to stop. "Draco?" she repeated his name, confused.

He breathed deeply before staring at her. "I think we should break up," he said with ease, happy to get it off his chest. Even though they had a connection, it just didn't seem right to Draco.

She was lost for words, her mouth hanging open. "W-what—"

"Sorry, I have to go now. I hope we can still continue to be friends," with that, he turned and left, glancing up to see that Alice was staring at them until he looked up.

He smirked; she still remembered him.

I wonder if she's still waiting for me to make the first move, he thought, now grinning.

He walked over to them and noticed the Raven Claw boy was a bit taller than himself, but he paid no mind to it and continued to walk over to them.

Alice caught his eye and stared at him, obviously confused. Of course she would be; she didn't think he would ever come and talk to her again.

The boy noticed that she was preoccupied with something behind him so he turned around and instantly glared at Draco. "What does a Slytherin want with us—?"

Draco didn't even bother to look at the boy as he only stared into Alice's eyes. "Malfoy—?"

Once he reached her, his arms hooked around her waist as he brought her in for a deep kiss. Everyone around them noticed and gasped, horrified or maybe shocked that he would kiss, or even touch, a Muggle-born.

Once they drew away for breath, Alice searched his face, trying to understand why he just did that. Even if she didn't believe him fully, a small smile had spread across her face.

Draco grinned and pulled her slightly closer, whispering so only she could hear, "Just Draco is fine."

**o0o**

**My first fiction for Draco X OC **** just so you know, I only just started to read Harry Potter and I fell in love with Draco right away xD he's awesome, really. Anyways, sorry if he might seem a bit OOC but I haven't seen him in love or anything and I just started to read the series, so please don't hate me for that :P **


End file.
